


錯過再等明年

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Jack Bright
Kudos: 13





	錯過再等明年

因為去年的大受好評（主要是派對的主辦者們，大多數工作人員提到那天都是臉色發青），site-19今年也辦了恐怖迷宮做為鬼屋的主體。

迷宮內這個接近終點處的昏暗角落還未有任何人來訪，Clef背靠著牆，聽著背景音的嘖嘖水聲和遠方傳來的尖叫，他前方是趴跪在地、手口並用賣力服侍著自己的Bright。

Bright上半身是燙的平整的合身燕尾服，而光裸的下身後方在衣擺下有條淺棕色的狐狸尾巴貼著臀部垂於腿間。埋在他後穴裡的按摩棒震動個不停，連帶著接在外部的蓬鬆尾巴一顫一顫的，仿若真的生在身上的活物一般。

「我都不知道你……唔、有這樣的變態興趣哈……Cleffy。」Bright在吞吐面前的男性生殖器間艱難的說道。今年站點內的萬聖節派對他好不容易弄到了理想的身體，並且成功讓這具身體存活到派對當天，扮裝和道具也都準備的很完美，Bright還十分期待能在今年的鬼屋裡讓幾個看不順眼的傢伙嚇的屁滾尿流。結果呢？他也不知道到底是怎麼樣的前因後果，總之他現在是如願以償到鬼屋內了沒錯，只不過不是在嚇人，而是屁股裡插了根惡趣味的性玩具、口中照顧著Clef的老二。

「我看你還挺喜歡的啊？親愛的Jack。」今年戴的是傑森面具的Clef歪了歪腦袋，拇指擦過Bright正吸著自己下體的唇角。

Bright抬眼看了看對方，縱使隔了張面具他也能想到同事常掛在臉上的柴郡貓似的笑。Bright偏過頭輕輕含了下Clef貼在他唇邊的指尖，接著再次回到嘴上的活兒。他刻意在吞吐下用粗糙的舌頭掃過柱身，時而壓下作嘔的反射讓Clef的頂部抵到喉嚨深處，每回嘴巴離開時都吸出響亮的聲響。正當Bright舔過鈴口吮吸著性器頭部，Clef忽然伸手把他後穴裡的尾巴一口氣拔出，令他在驚呼中差點被自己的唾液和對方的分泌液嗆到。

「你很中意這條尾巴嘛。」Clef看了看按摩棒上晶亮的體液，根部的絨毛也都被打濕黏成一束束，他甩著手裡的玩具踱步到Bright身後。「看看這都濕成什麼樣了。我幫你把它捅的更深些吧？」

「等……唔！」Bright的話都還沒出口那條玩具尾巴又被插回體內，已經整根都進入腸道了Clef還在向內推，直接讓它進到了前所未有的深度。一撮撮毛髮讓入口附近癢的不得了，擴約肌被刺激的不住收縮著，震動調到最大的按摩棒壓著乙狀結腸持續給予快感。就在Bright覺得還差一點點自己就要高潮的時候，像是算準了時機那般，Clef再次猛地拉住尾端將它撤出，那一瞬確實帶來了不小的快感卻還不足以讓Bright射精，後穴一下子空下來的空虛令他發出小聲的嗚咽。

「怎麼樣？還不夠嗎？」Clef語氣中的笑意再明顯不過，在讓他滿意之前這樣的玩弄大概不會停止。Bright咬了咬唇，把手伸到後方用手指主動分開自己的臀瓣，隱約可見到濕潤的小洞內殷紅的媚肉不斷抽動著渴求被安撫。

「把我塞滿吧，Cleffy……我想要你的……」Bright扭頭看著對方，染上了情慾的嗓音懇求道。

「你知道嗎，Jack，你他媽根本是隻發情的母狐狸。」Clef伏在他耳邊低聲說，下一刻遠比玩具更加火熱的巨物一闖到底，令Bright仰起脖子大聲叫出來。

Clef的胯下是個什麼模樣他再清楚不過了，但此刻Bright真的產生了自己被三根熊熊燃燒的肉棒捅入的錯覺。剛剛自己舔著的時候明明感覺就沒那麼大的，他雙手撐地承受來自後方的撞擊，因直衝腦門的舒爽感而伸著舌雙唇微張，朦朧的眼睛溢出生理的淚水。

「哈啊……好棒……」為了能更好的迎合Clef的動作他的臀不由自主的更加抬高，粗長的陰莖幾乎撐平了腸壁的褶皺，Clef的每一下都重重擦過前列腺帶給他強烈的射精慾望。他的手已經沒了力氣打直支撐自己的體重，Bright只能趴在地面翹著屁股接受後方劇烈的挺動。

「這麼飢渴，你是多久沒被人幹過了？」Clef看著Bright被頂沒一會兒就哭著高潮，他一面繼續粗暴的操著身下人一面笑道。甜美的快感一波波襲來讓Bright根本沒辦法思考，他只能不斷搖頭。

後穴內的粗大進出速度增加讓Bright知道是對方到達頂點的前兆，他喘息著扭動腰肢，讓對方的每次抽動都能幹進更深的地方。

「Clef、Cleffy……全部給我……」Bright的通道緊絞似是要榨出深埋體內性器的每一滴精液，他聽見Clef罵了聲後挺進到更內部，灼熱的液體澆灌在內壁讓Bright顫抖著發出饜足的喟嘆。

Clef放開手後Bright沒了支撐僅能趴倒在地，燕尾服的下擺被擠的皺成一團，襯衫濕淋淋的貼在身上全是褶子，臀部在肉體的互相撞擊下泛紅，穴口淌滿了剛射進去的濁液。

「看來你想要嚇到人只能等明年啦。」罪魁禍首在一旁如此對他說，癱在地上體力尚未恢復的Bright只能向對方慢悠悠舉起一個中指。


End file.
